Of Fiery Mice and Men
by NaiveGuy
Summary: A little story to help me get started! I'll need 4 Original Characters. No Mary-Sues/Gary Stu's. A story about a young man, his friends, and the endless possibilities ahead.


A.N. Hey there Everyone, this is Naïve Guy with his first ever fanfiction. I thought to start with Pokemon since I've known it since I was a kid.

This story takes place in the Johto region and will center on Joseph, a young noble who just started on the life-long journey that so many before him started.

I'll need 4 OC's for this little fanfic of mine. One for his love interest, one for his best bud, one for his rival, and one to be the villain of this bad boy. The ones I chose will have an active part in this story, deciding where the small group will go and what the villain's intentions are.

Standard form guys:

Name:

Description:

History:

Pokemon (Please no ultra-powerful Pokemon folks):

Role:

This is just a prologue to get things going. Next chapter I'll show you a more in-depth look at Joseph and the kind of life he lived.

Chapter One: New Beginnings.

Ten-year-old Joseph Enneagram jerked awake in his bed and nearly jumped out of his bed at the sight of the family butler, Jeremiah, standing in front of his bed.

"I trust the young master had a wonderful rest?" Jeremiah queried in amusement as he watched the young man recover from the light shock.

Joseph was a fairly typical child for his age. He was just a bit over 5' 2" tall, weighed slightly less than average for his age and was beginning to get the impression that there was a lot more to the world than what was in the walls of his parents' mansion. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and his warm brown eyes looked curiously at the man facing him.

"I slept rather soundly, thank you Jeremiah." Joseph replied calmly. "What time is it?"

"Seven fourty-three a.m"

"Crap, crap, crap!" Joseph gasped as he jumped out of his bed and turned towards the closet. He was lucky, there was the one outfit he prepared last night already waiting on the door hanger. It was nothing special really, just a white collared long-sleeved shirt and a pair of slacks. He hurriedly grabbed the suit and hurriedly changed into it and looked at the life he was leaving behind.

Over the few months, it had taken Joseph ages to narrow down what he wanted to what he needed for the journey. He couldn't take most of his treasured possessions, only what little he could get into his pack. So inside, he had set of 'casual clothes' (he had ordered Jeremiah to buy since his parents haven't let him outside the past few days), a suit tailored to fit on him, his black travel cloak (unused), a rain poncho, a water canteen, a metal tin filled with food, a medical kit, and a knife he had bought on one of the rare family trips to the various flea markets across the city.

And that was it. He was about to go on a life-long and life changing journey with his worldly possessions on his back. That shook Joseph to the core. All his life he never really had to fend for himself. All he had to do was utter a world and a small army of butlers and maids would come and do his bidding. He knew though, that somehow the end result would be worth it.

He then grabbed and shoved a handful of small bills into his pockets before barreling out the door. Jeremiah stood there chuckling at the young masters' antics.

Joseph ran down the halls of his family home. He knew he wouldn't run into his parents, they were against his leaving from the start. They feared that he would end up like his older brother, Lionel.

Lionel too had embarked on a journey and all was good until his seventh month away from home when his letters stopped coming. His father hired a bunch of bounty hunters to search the entire region but to no avail. His brother had disappeared into thin air.

Joseph came to a stop when he approached the rich mahogany doors that separated him from the outside world. He could just turn around, go back to bed, and be pampered and have his future laid out for him and have financial security.

He opened the doors and never looked back.

After a few minutes of running, Joseph reached the laboratory of Professor Elm's lab. He clung to the wall with hands that were slightly trembling. He told himself the tremors were aftershocks from the exertion of running for so long, but he knew it wasn't quite true. Excitement was the true cause of his trembling. 'Finally, after all these years I can go and see the outside world!'

Although he loved his parents, he was unhappy by how the continuously sheltered him from the outside world. Being a Trainer was the ultimate freedom, to travel where you want to when you want to without parents to continuously shelter him from new experiences, new opportunities, new...

Friends. In all his thirteen years of life, he never had a single friend. All he had was his parents, Jeremiah, and for a time his older brother Lionel.

Looking up, he saw Prof. Elm staring sternly at the boy in his lab. "You're late. I have one Pokemon left if you accept the responsibility of taking care of another creature."

Joseph nodded once, to show he knew what he was getting into.

"All right then," Elm said with a reassuring smile. He walked across the room to a device that housed several Pokeballs. "First things first," Professor Elm said. He pulled a red device off of a rack and handed it to Joseph. "Here is your Pokedex," he said. Joseph looked at the little device excitedly and put it into his pocket. The Professor then took a red-and-white Standard-type Pokeball from the rack and stepped towards Joseph. Joseph stuck out his right hand, making Elm smile slightly. "Your Pokemon." he said, putting the Pokeball in Joseph's hands.

Joseph stared at it for a long moment then the ball split apart in his hand and out came a brilliant flash of light. The light struck the ground and resolved into a small mouse-like creature with a long snout and a round body. Joseph recognized as a Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon.

The Pokeball closed in Joseph's hand making him jump. Joseph put the ball into a loop on his belt, looked at Cyndaquil and offered a shy smile.

"Hi little one, my name is Sir Joseph Enneagram. I am honored to be your partner." He then offered a little bow to the fire mouse. The small creature looked up at the human and gave a warm smile before offering a bow of his own.

"I promise little one, that no matter what I will make sure you are always happy." Joseph then bent down and rubbed the blue-yellow fur that covered the small Cyndaquil. 'Finally...I have a friend.'

Cyndaquil then uttered a soft "Cynda!" and snuggled into his new master's hand, knowing he was in good hands and that this was the beginning of a wonderful journey.

As he exited the laboratory, with Cyndaquil in his arms, he looked towards town where his house stood tall against the other buildings and then looked towards the path that led through the forest into parts unknown. He looked down at the small fire mouse in his arms and suddenly the decision wasn't so hard.


End file.
